Many human diseases, both acquired and inherited, involve misfolding or mis-trafficking of proteins. The associated cellular and organismal dysfunction can result from both aggregation of misfolded proteins within cells and from a lack of delivery of misfolded proteins to target membranes. Many such disease processes affect the kidney; these include disorders as diverse as amyloidosis, congenital nephritic syndrome, diabetes insipidus, salt wasting disorders, and cystic fibrosis. Further, molecular stress, such as occurs during ischemia and reperfusion or oxidative stress, can elicit the unfolded protein response, contributing to renal pathology. This two-day conference is designed to bring renowned experts in fields of protein structure, folding, and cellular trafficking together with experts on novel approaches to therapy and on renal disorders. The conference will provide a unique opportunity for young and experienced basic and clinical scientists to interact and learn from each other, in a translational and transformational manner. Our general goal is to provide partial support for young scientists attending the annual meeting of the American Society of Nephrology to also attend this two-day conference, focusing on a single research area. Attendance of young scientists insures that the information will be translated into future studies that elucidate the role of disorders of protein folding in kidney diseases and emphasizes potential approaches to their treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]